


red light

by i_was_human



Series: lit fic week 2020 [7]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Background DongJae, Character Death, Gen, Inspired by Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Kim Daehyun-centric, Magic, Memory Loss, Time Loop, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: Daehyun's story is one of tragedy, of hopelessness - and yet, he'll never know it.Or: that one PMMM quasi-au nobody asked for.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo
Series: lit fic week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882828
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	red light

When Daehyun wakes up, he has the sinking feeling that something's going to go very wrong today.

By all accounts, it's a beautiful day - the sun is shining, the flowers are blooming, Minsoo's in his room and not in the Punishment Corner™, which is always a plus considering a cranky Dongho is something _none_ of them enjoy experiencing, and Jaewon's lying on the bunk above him, dead to the world.

It's nice.

He lies in bed for a few minutes more before crawling out, stumbling towards the kitchen in hopes of locating a cup of coffee. Their schedules are light today - nothing save dance practice at six - so Daehyun plans to go busking.

Minsoo and Dongho are already sitting at the table, silently sparring. Minsoo's glaring at Dongho over something, and Dongho takes periodic sips of his coffee, gaze pinned on his phone. 

Another normal day, then.

"Morning!" Daehyun grins, and Minsoo's expression brightens as he raises his head. 

"Morning, Dae-yah!"

"Hey," Dongho simply states, scrolling through something on his phone.

Daehyun would be a lot more offended if Dongho wasn't just like this.

"I'm going out busking later," Daehyun grins, and Minsoo nods, gaze flitting to Dongho. 

"Stay close," Dongho simply states, and Minsoo kicks him under the table. " _Yah_ -"

Daehyun opts to leave the pair to their bickering, instead pulling out his cereal (technically dongho's, but as long as daehyun never tells anyone dongho likes chocolate kitties more than bran flakes, dongho lets him have some) and pouring himself a bowl. 

"Morning," Jaewon yawns, and Daehyun grins as the redhead trudges into the kitchen. He's clearly exhausted - sleep shirt hanging off one shoulder and the red ring he always wears on the wrong hand - so Daehyun gives him a little pat on the head before heading back to his room to get ready. 

When he returns, Dongho and Minsoo are still glaring at each other, but Jaewon gives him a grin as he heads out, so he counts that as a win.

* * *

Daehyun's still convinced the rings are part of a secret friendship thing Jaewon and Dongho and Minsoo do, because they _won't tell him what they are_.

And they're _nice fucking rings_ , too - a gem in the center and words scrawled on the back - so he doesn't understand where they got them from.

Dongho, probably.

Still, it doesn't particularly matter, because Daehyun has friends, too! He might not be allowed in their weird best friends ring thing, or invited out whenever they go to places, and okay, maybe that makes him a little sad, but he has friends! Friends Dad-ho might not appreciate, but friends nonetheless!

Friends that _aren't_ squirrels, fuck you very much Minsoo. 

And, okay, maybe his friends do the weird ring thing too, and maybe they have to run off to do random things a lot of the time, but they're still friends! Even if they skip out on most hangouts Daehyun tries to plan.

On the plus side, he has made some barista friends because of how many times he's gotten stood up.

...in hindsight, that's a very sad sentence. 

Still, Daehyun's an optimist, and he likes to think he has a lot of friends. And besides! He has fans, too! And busking! Fans love to see him busking!

Unfortunately, today's busking isn't going as well as he'd hoped.

The day's turned from bright to dreary in under an hour, and Daehyun's not making nearly as much as he usually does. Furthermore, most of the people walking by are like zombies - none of them give Daehyun's playing any heed. 

It's a little sad, especially because Daehyun's doing _really well_ today!

Eventually, he has to give up. He's just... not pulling in enough money today, is all. 

There are good days, and there are bad days, and unfortunately for him, today is a bad day. It's not his fault - it's just the way things are.

He's so engrossed in counting the day's earnings and trying to allocate it in his mind that he almost misses the pavement turning into slick tile.

Almost.

He yelps, head jerking up as he stuffs the bills in his pocket. It looks like some sort of labyrinthian compound, the floors and walls all the same tarnished white, and doors lining each wall. 

Daehyun turns, trying to figure out how he got in here, but there's nothing behind him.

Just an endless hallway filled with doors. 

"Hello?" he calls, taking a step forwards. The space is poorly-lit, shadows crawling over every surface, and Daehyun nearly gags upon seeing a suspicious stain on the wall. "Is- is anyone there?"

Nobody responds.

A distant scream echoes through the building, and the lights flash red, casting the corridor in an eerie glow. Daehyun turns, eyes wide, and he takes a few steps back as the crawling shadows detach themselves from the walls, forming a writhing mass in front of him. 

" _D̸̯̅a̷̰̒ȅ̵̠ȟ̸͔y̴͉͋ṵ̸͐n̶̞͗,"_ it hisses, and Daehyun takes another step back, hand coming up to grip the strap of his guitar case. 

"Who- who _are you_?"

" _Y̷͙̑ó̴͙ű̶̬ ̷̳͌k̴̠͛ṇ̷̇ö̴̝ŵ̵̟ ̸̻̇w̵̭̋h̴̭o̶̚ͅ ̷͔͐I̴̘͌ ̷̳͂a̶̛̝m̸̰͝."_

It swipes at him with one misshapen, claw-like hand, and Daehyun staggers back, eyes wide. 

"No- I _don't_!"

It grins, revealing cracked teeth dripping with blood. " _Ŏ̷̹n̸̪̚e̸̢̍ ̸̜̌l̷͉̂i̸̡̋ṱ̶͋t̸̗̎l̴͖͒e̸͚̒ ̴̺̉b̸̖̌o̴͓ỳ̸͕,̵̦͋ ̸̘ľ̸̠ȅ̴͜f̸̳̌t̵̙̾ ̴̹̈́a̶̖̽l̸͕͂l̵͙̇ ̷̡͆ả̶͈l̸̫̓o̷̳n̸̙̈́ḛ̷̅.̷̗͝.̷̱̏.̸̧̐"_

It shambles forwards, leaving tar-like residue on the tiles, and Daehyun runs.

Red lights flash as he stumbles forwards, the distant howls of someone in pain filling the air and the creature's rasping breaths barely audible over the pounding in Daehyun's ears. He rounds the corner, only to slip on a bit of the tar-like residue, and he hits the ground, his ankle twinging in pain. 

"Ah... _agh_..."

He tries to stumble to his feet, but his ankle isn't having it. He crashes back to the ground with a thud, and the creature shambles towards him, the sound of metal dragging on tile filling the air. 

" _R̵͇ê̴̗d̸̜͒ ̴̱̕l̴͓̐ĭ̸͙g̵̖̕h̴̠͝t̷͕̓_ ," the creature rasps, darkness smearing over the floor as it makes its way closer. " _R̵̰̂e̷͇͝ḍ̸͐ ̴̤̋l̷̞̄i̶̛̳g̶͕͒h̴͈́t̵̡͂,̷̬̾ ̴̬̂r̷̻̄e̷̟̓d̷͇̐ ̸̳̆ḷ̴́ḭ̴͗ğ̸̳h̶̰̃t̷̢̂,̴̺͌ ̵̤̿r̷͍͘ę̸͋d̵͚̃ ̷͓͌l̵̯̈́i̴̜̿g̵̖̾h̷̨̓t̵̛̫-_ "

"Help!" Daehyun screams, trying in vain to crawl away from the monster. "Someone, _please_ -"

" _R̵̰̂e̷͇͝ḍ̸͐ ̴̤̋l̷̞̄i̶̛̳g̶͕͒h̴͈́t̵̡͂,̷̬̾ ̴̬̂r̷̻̄e̷̟̓d̷͇̐ ̸̳̆ḷ̴́ḭ̴͗ğ̸̳h̶̰̃t̷̢̂,̴̺͌ ̵̤̿r̷͍͘ę̸͋d̵͚̃ ̷͓͌l̵̯̈́i̴̜̿g̵̖̾h̷̨̓t̵̛̫..."_

The creature looms over him, one clawed hand hovering just above his sternum, and it grins, red and black and _dripping_.

 _"R̵̰̂e̷͇͝ḍ̸͐ ̴̤̋l̷̞̄i̶̛̳g̶͕͒h̴͈́t̵̡͂-_ "

"Hey!"

The creature leaps forwards, and Daehyun rolls over, trying in vain to catch sight of whoever it is that's saved him. A bright flash fills the air, and the creature goes flying, the arrow impaled in its chest pinning it to the far wall.

As Daehyun watches, it melts back into shadow, leaving nothing behind. 

"Who...?"

The figure is difficult to make out in the faint light, but Daehyun tries his best. A black cloak with red detailing covers them to their feet, and the hood eclipses their eyes, making it impossible for Daehyun to tell who it is. Under it, a dark jacket sits atop a blood-red tee, and gloves cover their hands, though even that does nothing to hide the faint crimson glow emanating from them. 

"Are you okay?"

The figure pushes its hood back, and _holy fuck it's Jaewon_.

"What," Daehyun eloquently states, and Jaewon bites his lower lip, red eyes glowing unearthly bright in the dim light.

"You weren't supposed to be here."

" _Supposed to be here_?" Daehyun squawks, gesturing wildly to the corridor as if that'll make Jaewon understand how _fucked_ this whole thing is. "What are you wearing? What is that thing? Where am I? What's going on?"

"No time to explain," Jaewon replies, offering Daehyun a hand. "Did he get you?"

"No," Daehyun frowns, gaze flitting to his feet. "But... I twisted my ankle."

"Can you stand?"

Daehyun shakes his head, and Jaewon sighs, bending down to a crouch. 

"Can you climb on my back?"

"What?"

"Please, Dae-yah. We have to move."

"You're wearing a cloak," Daehyun helplessly states, and Jaewon nods, hoisting Daehyun into his arms. "Wha- _hyung_!"

"Hold on!" Jaewon calls, and Daehyun shrieks as the redhead takes off at a dead sprint. 

His boots pound against the concrete, and Daehyun hides his face in Jaewon's neck, eyes screwed shut as the wind whips by. The distant howls grow louder the more Jaewon runs, and finally, the eldest skids to a stop, dropping to a crouch and placing Daehyun on the grimy tile. 

"Wait here," Jaewon commands, and Daehyun reaches out just as the elder sprints down the hall. 

A piercing screech rips through the air, and Daehyun covers his ears, screwing his eyes shut. Something crumbles, and someone shouts, and Daehyun opens his eyes just in time to see a smaller man fly down the hallway. 

Goggles cover his eyes, and the gold streaks in his white hair gleam in the faint light. Daehyun stares at him, stunned, as he crawls to his feet, throwing a shotgun to the side and withdrawing a pair of pistols. 

"Alright, ugly," he grins, a bit of blood trickling from a cut on his temple. "Let's dance."

He charges back down the hall, and Daehyun momentarily wonders who he said that for before the building shudders, a bit of dust raining down from the ceiling. 

"Ah-" Daehyun gasps, gaze flitting back to the way gold-man went. "What...?"

"Get out of here!" someone shouts, and Jaewon and gold-man come flying down the hall, the pair of them skidding to a stop a few feet in front of Daehyun. 

"You okay?" Jaewon calls, and gold-man nods, pulling his hood over his hair. 

"Can't get a good shot..." he mumbles, exchanging his pistols for a rifle. "Dongho's gotta get out of there..."

Jaewon materializes a glowing red bow and pulls it back, a bright arrow forming in the middle of it. "You won't hit him."

"I hit him once before," gold-man hisses, and Jaewon shakes his head, his arm shaking as he holds the bow. 

"This one's stronger than any one we've faced before. You have to shoot your shot."

Gold-man nods, the tears on the translucent fabric covering his arms widening as he picks up his gun. "He'll get out of the way."

Daehyun peeks around gold-man's legs, eyes widening as he catches sight of a pair of figures at the end of the hall. One - Dongho(?) - is locked in fierce combat, the detailing on his black cloak shining amidst the bright red lights. The other-

the other isn't _human_.

Shadows swirl around something vaguely human-shaped, and glowing red cracks run across its surface, warping and shifting as the shadows writhe. It's monstrous under the glowing red lights, and the longer Daehyun stares at it, the more horrified he feels. 

The creature's head(?) jerks up, and brilliant crimson eyes lock onto Daehyun, a mouth appearing from the shadows and widening into a sickening, sharp, blood-stained grin. It swats Dongho aside, and gold-man and Jaewon start firing, but it doesn't dissuade him at all.

"Dongho-hyung!" Jaewon screams, and before Daehyun can blink, arms wrap around him and hoist him into the air.

Daehyun's not sure where the fuck Dongho came from, but he's not going to question it.

He can hear the horrific howls once more, coupled with the thrumming of a bow firing and gunshots, and he raises his head, gaze landing on Dongho's face.

"What's going on?"

"Do you really think now is the best time to ask that?" Dongho snaps, and Daehyun withers. "Can you guys hurry up back there?"

"We're _trying_!" gold-man shouts, and Dongho scowls. 

"Try harder!"

"You try harder," the man grouses, and a gun goes off once more.

The creature collapses, and the hospital disappears around them, Dongho skidding to a stop as the other two nearly run into his back. 

"What was that?" Daehyun squeaks.

Dongho bends down to place him on the ground, something like concern flashing in his eyes. "It didn't get you, did it?"

Daehyun shakes his head, and Dongho nods, relieved. 

Seeing them in sunlight is strange, Daehyun decides. Dongho - and it _is_ his Dongho, he can tell better in the sun - sports a black cloak with silver-blue accenting, what looks like a _hunting jacket_ , and black jeans, while gold-man's hidden by his white and gold cloak, translucent material covering whatever skin isn't covered by his shorts and t-shirt combination.

They look like really bad cosplayers.

Jaewon glows bright red for a moment before it breaks, and he's standing in his normal clothes, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Are you alright, Dae-yah?"

"What?" Daehyun all but shrieks, and Dongho and gold-man glow for a moment as well, the latter's transformation (is that what this is? are they magical girls?) breaking to reveal Minsoo.

And, well-

he shouldn't be surprised.

"Are you guys _magical girls_?"

Minsoo snorts, quickly breaking into peals of laughter at the look of _sheer disgust_ on Dongho's face. "Oh- oh my- oh my god, no. We're not- we're not _magical girls_."

"We're the Grim," Dongho states, shooting a withering glare at Minsoo. "So no."

"Basically," Jaewon rephrases, and Dongho shifts his glare to him. "Ah..."

Daehyun shifts his ankle, wincing as the action sends a pang of pain through it. "Can we... can we go home?"

He's well aware he sounds like a child, but the adrenaline's wearing off, and Daehyun's tired and hungry and really wants to cry.

"We'll explain later," Dongho states, hoisting Daehyun into his arms once more. "Good night, Daehyun-ah."

* * *

When Daehyun comes to, he's first aware of the throbbing in his ankle.

He shifts his leg experimentally, a low hiss escaping his lips as it sends a fresh wave of pain through the limb. It's better than it was earlier, but not by much. 

"You're awake!"

Jaewon leans over him, eyes wide with concern and hand pressed to Daehyun's forehead. "You don't have a fever, so Dongho-hyung thinks you just passed out from stress."

"Mm," Daehyun mumbles, and Jaewon smiles - bright and blinding. 

"I'm glad you're okay, Dae-yah."

The metal of his ring is cool against Daehyun's forehead, and he exhales, low and soft as Jaewon runs a hand through his hair. 

"Your leg feeling any better?"

He shakes his head, and Jaewon sighs, brushing locks of hair off Daehyun's forehead.

"Minsoo-hyung's gonna be back with ice packs soon. You... you really scared us, Daehyun-ah."

"Sorry," Daehyun mumbles, though he doesn't really know why he's apologizing. 

"You don't need to apologize."

Jaewon tucks a plushie under the blanket, and Daehyun grins weakly upon seeing it's his favorite chicken. "We should be apologizing. We knew it was going to that area, and we let you go anyways..."

"Hm?"

"Go back to sleep," Jaewon murmurs, and Daehyun lets his eyes drift shut. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Daehyun doesn't think to ask why Jaewon says that.

* * *

The next time Daehyun wakes up, he's more lucid. 

He sits up, a hand pressed to his head, and the door clicks open, Minsoo and Dongho entering.

"Hey?" Daehyun questions, flopping back into the pillows. "Why're you here?"

"Explanations," Dongho simply replies, crossing the room to sit at the foot of Daehyun's bed.

"Um... thanks?"

Seconds later, Minsoo starts talking, and Daehyun shuts up and listens.

He tells him that he, Dongho, and Jaewon are a team of Grims, responsible for hunting down the Corrupted - former humans infected by the shadows and turned to darkness. As Grims, they're immune to it, but Daehyun, as a human, isn't. 

He tells him that he, Dongho, and Jaewon became Grims through having one of their wishes granted, and that in return, they hunt down the Corrupted. If they ever cease to hunt the Corrupted... Minsoo doesn't know what happens, but he thinks it's something bad.

He tells him that the Corrupted draw humans into them, and then once they enter, they either infect them or consume them. That's what Daehyun saw - all of those zombie-like people were victims of the Corrupted.

"Can I become a Grim?" Daehyun asks, and Minsoo shrugs helplessly.

"Pluto chooses the Grims, not us."

"Pluto?"

"Indeed."

A black cat leaps onto the windowsill, and Daehyun fucking _shrieks_.

"You have quite the potential, Kim Daehyun," the cat states, and Minsoo glares at it, irritation flashing in his eyes. 

"Get away from here, Pluto."

"That's a rude thing to say to someone who granted your dearest wish."

Minsoo sets his jaw, but doesn't reply. 

"I can see you'll be needing a wish soon enough," Pluto states, flicking its (their? his? her?) tail. "I'll see you when you do, Kim Daehyun."

With that, he disappears, and Minsoo groans, reaching up to scrub his face. 

"Creepy..."

"What did you wish for?" Daehyun asks, and Minsoo and Dongho exchange looks. 

"I wished to find Boba after she escaped," Dongho states, and Daehyun nods.

"What about you, hyung?"

"...it's not important."

Daehyun takes the hint and doesn't press.

* * *

As it turns out, SA1NT are Grims as well.

That does explain a lot, actually.

Daehyun only finds this out when Minsoo heads to the monthly summit of Grims in Seoul and comes back complaining about Minsung - as per usual - and muttering something about the increase in Corrupted in his and the surrounding territories.

According to Minsoo, Minsung's always angling to take over more territory - on the basis that, since he works with four other Grim, rather than the standard one or two, his team is more capable. Minsoo clearly thinks that's bullshit, though Dongho and Jaewon are ambivalent, and their leader seems to think that just because Minsung's team is objectively more balanced, it doesn't mean that they're any less competent, which is _true_ , but.

Minsung's team _is_ objectively more balanced.

Their team has one melee fighter and two ranged, while Minsung's team has two melee, one ranged, one defensive, and one support. 

So objectively more balanced.

Still - Minsoo won't hear it. The three of them can manage their territory _just fine_ , fuck you very much Minsung.

And yet-

more and more Corrupted are popping up.

Minsung's territory has had _fifteen_ in the last month - a sharp increase from their usual number of five or six - and MAYHEM typically only has one or two, but the hospital one was their _ninth_ for the month.

Daehyun wants to make a wish - wants to join and fight alongside his groupmates - but they always refuse. 

And he doesn't understand _why_. 

With this increase in Corrupted, they need all the help they can _get_ , so not allowing Daehyun to help just seems foolish.

They won't even let him in the Labyrinths, which is just _annoying_.

So Daehyun buys his time. He waits, and dwells on his wish, waiting for the day Pluto will approach. 

And soon enough, he does.

It's not a moment too soon. 

Earlier that day, Daehyun stepped on his guitar, and the neck snapped.

Now, Daehyun's a smart person - contrary to popular opinion. He knows wishing to fix his guitar would be stupid and petty.

So he makes a _smarter_ wish instead.

Pluto stares at him with acid-green eyes, and Daehyun makes his wish - to be able to travel backwards in time at will.

"Are you sure?" the cat asks, and Daehyun nods, unsure of _why_ , exactly, he's asking, but unwilling to waste any more time. "...the contract has been formed. Congratulations, Kim Daehyun."

He closes his eyes-

and when he opens them again, he's sitting on the side of his bed, a violet ring on his hand.

* * *

The others are irate, and Daehyun expected no different. 

Jaewon's concerned, Minsoo's furious, and Dongho-

Dongho just looks _disappointed_.

Still, they let Daehyun come out with them anyways.

Unfortunately, his offensive capabilities are on par with throwing a _stick_ at the Corrupted and screaming "stop, boy!"

He's around ninety percent sure Minsoo's going to have an aneurysm.

* * *

The first Corrupted he has to help fight is a little girl.

Daehyun distantly recognizes her - one of the children walking, zombie-like, past his busking spot - and he has to try not to throw up.

The Labyrinth is constructed like a child's dollhouse, all washed-out pastels and filthy shag carpet, and as Daehyun trudges through the space, he catches sight of more and more shadows, all hissing at them.

" _Ŗ̸͂e̷̠͊d̷͖̍ ̸̡l̵̠̏i̷͔͑g̴̉͜ĥ̵̼t̸͓͑,̸͖ ̵͖́ŗ̷̇è̴͜d̶̜͝ ̴͉͂l̸͛͜i̷̙̽g̵͍̉h̶̹̊t̸̢͒,̷͕͂ ̴̲͑ṟ̶͑ẽ̷̺d̴͉̎ ̵̫̽l̴̞͘ĩ̵͎g̵͔̈́ḧ̸̳t̶̗͗-̵̣̚"_

_"L̶̞̂ȯ̵͉o̸͇k̶̗,̸̱͐ ̵̹̿ḷ̸̓ơ̶̠o̴̯͒k̷͜͝,̴̻̈ ̴͖̇r̸͈̔e̷̱͂d̷͔̓ ̶̼̾l̴͖̍ĭ̴̱g̸̘̐h̶̠̾ẗ̶̮,̸̕ͅ ̴̮r̶̋͜ě̸͚d̴̬̎,̷̘͑ ̷̰̈́r̵̻̀e̸͖̍d̴͈̐ ̸͕̽l̶͍͊i̴̜͠g̶̝͌h̴̪̚ẗ̷̨-̴̦̓"_

"Don't listen to them," Jaewon warns, and Daehyun notices he looks sickly-pale. "They're trying to get in your head."

_"W̷̟ḩ̷̏a̴̡͘t̴̗̊ ̵̹͋ą̵̇r̵͈̄ē̸̝ ̸̬͘y̷̘̓o̸̼͋u̶̜͆ ̴̖̈́s̴̫̄o̶̹̚ ̷̩̎ä̸̢ḟ̸̫ŕ̵ͅã̶̹į̵̕d̵̜̅ ̴̖̅ǒ̷̙f̷͈̉,̸̋͜ ̵̬̍r̶͛͜e̶̞͌d̵̺̂ ̸̈́ͅl̵͍̈́ī̶̹ǧ̸̘ḧ̸̝t̷̪̚?̴̠͂"_

Jaewon squares his jaw, something encroaching on horror in his eyes. "Let's get moving."

They find the Corrupted with ease - a cracked red shadow in the shape of a child - and it lunges at them, teeth bared in a cracked howl. 

It's over in an instant.

Dongho swings his scythe, and the Corrupted's head separates from its neck.

The body slumps over, and Daehyun gags, doubling over to lose his lunch on the alley floor. "Oh- oh god- you just _killed a child!_ "

"They're not human anymore," Dongho states, transformation breaking as he turns to face the entrance to the alley. "As soon as someone's infected, they're better off dead."

Jaewon pulls his lower lip between his teeth, gaze falling to his hands. "Are... are you sure?"

"You saw it," Dongho simply replies, and Jaewon nods, quick and jerky.

"You're right. Let's- let's go home."

* * *

A few days later, Jaewon falls sick.

It's frankly inopportune timing. They're still hunting down the other Corrupted in their territory, and the number isn't decreasing in the slightest, so to be down a fighter is unfortunate, to say the least.

Jaewon doesn't seem to care that he's falling ill, doesn't care that he's so cold he never leaves the house in anything other than turtlenecks and hoodies. He doesn't _care_ that he's sick, and for all of them - especially Dongho - that's worrisome.

This inevitably leads to Daehyun staying behind to tend to him (read: make sure he doesn't sneak out and try to fight on his own) since his combat skills are _crap_ , and it's about as nice as you'd expect. 

They get through a lot of anime, at least.

As more and more time passes, Jaewon doesn't get better.

In fact, he gets worse.

He grows absent-minded, with shaking hands and a thousand-yard stare it takes minutes to shake him out of. He starts wearing gloves and layers even indoors, and when he thinks Daehyun isn't looking, he plays with his ring - twist-twist-twist-twist-twist - until his fingers grow raw.

Daehyun never did ask him what his wish was, did he?

One night - a night Dongho and Minsoo stay out so late, crawling back in the windows at three a.m. and grabbing snippets of sleep before dance practice at seven - they sit down on the couch, and Daehyun asks.

Jaewon laughs - harsh, brittle - and plays with his ring, _twist-twist-twist-twist-twist_. "You won't know what it is, Dae-yah."

"Try me."

"I wished the scandals never happened."

Daehyun blinks - because Jaewon's _never_ been in a scandal. He's always been the perfect boy-next-door type for fans to latch onto, always been charming and sweet and kind, so _what scandals_?

Well-

that's the whole point, isn't it?

"So they did," Jaewon murmurs, gaze falling to his hands. "And now nobody remembers them. I'm glad."

"What-"

( _"what were they?"_ daehyun almost asks, but that is something he knows jaewon wouldn't answer.)

"Although... it doesn't make much of a difference now."

Jaewon ruffles his hair with one gloved and shaking hand, trudging off to their room with dull, dull eyes, and Daehyun simply wonders-

why?

* * *

They have a movie night.

It's a tiny affair - something done with a bit of free time and an abundance of popcorn - but it's wonderful nonetheless.

Jaewon's curled up next to Dongho on the couch, head resting on his shoulder and eyes shut, and Dongho gently strokes his hair, gaze pinned on the screen but not really watching. 

He's never _not_ focused on Jaewon, Daehyun thinks - and then wonders if either of them have figured it out yet. 

Probably not.

Next to him, Minsoo stares at the screen with rapt attention, lips slightly parted as his eyes reflect the movie. He's completely engrossed in the film, grip tight on his plushie, and Daehyun grins despite himself. 

It's nice, being here.

It's nice, not having to worry about anything for just a little bit.

Daehyun shivers as Minsoo's head drops onto his shoulder, and he glances down, only to see Minsoo mouthing the words to the movie, fingers toying with the hem of his hoodie. 

Maybe he doesn't realize he's doing it?

Either way, it's nice. 

And - a piece of information Daehyun will save for later - Minsoo's hair smells like strawberries.

Daehyun reaches up to wrap his blanket over Minsoo's shoulders, and the leader takes that as invitation to snuggle closer, placing a quick kiss on Daehyun's cheek before manhandling the maknae into being a pillow.

He's not the first one to do it, Daehyun dryly muses, and he won't be the last.

Still, Minsoo falls asleep there, and, once the movie ends, Daehyun does the same.

It's a nice, perfect night. 

* * *

The next day - their day off - everything comes to a head. 

Daehyun's sitting on the couch, fiddling with his phone, when Jaewon stumbles into the room, hand planted on the wall and breathing coming in short gasps. 

Daehyun stuffs his phone in his pocket and bolts to his feet-

and stops.

Jaewon's clad in a t-shirt and shorts, and Daehyun can _see it_.

Red cracks crawl up his arm, emanating from a black, festering scratch, and everything falls into place at the same time. 

_"Are you sure?"_

_"It doesn't make much of a difference now."_

"Shoot me," Jaewon begs, voice warped and broken and _wrong_. "Please-"

He spasms, losing his grip on the wall and falling to the floor in a sad little heap. " _Shoot me_!" he screams, and it's discordant, warped, _wrong_.

Daehyun-

can't.

He doesn't have a gun.

The door bursts open, and Minsoo and Dongho skid to a stop in the entryway as Jaewon screams, back arching as red light pours from his body. Dongho leaps forwards, and Minsoo pulls out his guns-

but it's too late.

Jaewon splinters with a final, broken scream, and the Labyrinth takes its form.

* * *

There are more shadows here than Daehyun's ever seen.

Dongho shoves them behind him, eyes wide with _disbeliefbetrayalhorror_ as he stares at the cackling shadow in front of him, at the darkness writing in the vague shape of Jaewon.

The shadow raises its head, and Minsoo yanks him to the side as Jaewon - _not Jaewon, Jaewon is dead, Jaewon isn't human anymore_ \- releases an arrow, red lights beating down on them from above.

It's a stage.

What a sadistic mockery.

"Jaewon!" Dongho shouts, and Daehyun's never seen him like this - desperate, begging, pleading for Jaewon to come back from something they all know he can't - and doubts he ever will again. "Jaewon-"

He blocks an arrow with the blade of his scythe, leaping back to thrust an arm in front of Minsoo. "Don't shoot him."

"Are you insane?" Minsoo shouts, voice laced with manic desperation. "He's _Corrupted_ , Dongho!"

"He's _Jaewon_!"

"That doesn't _matter_!"

Minsoo raises his head, tears streaming down his cheeks as he aims his gun at their former groupmate. "He's a monster."

"Even so..."

Dongho raises his scythe, conviction burning silver in his eyes. "I won't let you hurt him."

Daehyun's shriek to _stop_ is lost amidst the gunpowder and flashes of metal, and he sits there, rendered utterly powerless, as Minsoo fights a losing battle. 

"You _hypocrite_!" Minsoo shrieks, broken and desperate and _why can't you understand, Dongho_? "You _said_ they're not human anymore-"

"They're _not Jaewon_!"

And _oh_ , Daehyun thinks, Dongho never had to say it. Not when he acts like this. 

"They're not Jaewon," Dongho repeats, and Daehyun's gaze slides past him and to the cackling mass of shadows on center stage. "Jaewon can beat this."

This manic belief-

it's _tragic_.

The stage is lit by bright red lights, and the audience is filled with shadows. What once was Jaewon sings a discordant, warped song, and Daehyun's powerless to stop it. 

"He's dead!" Minsoo screams, and the blade of Dongho's scythe flashes red - red with stage lights, red with blood. 

Minsoo crumples, and Daehyun screams.

Dongho dematerializes his blade as Daehyun crawls across the space, pulling Minsoo into his arms and pressing his forehead to the leader's. 

He has to fix this.

 _Rewind_.

* * *

The second time, Minsoo shoots Dongho in the head just as Dongho skewers him.

 _Rewind_.

* * *

The third time, Minsoo manages to shoot both of them before Dongho stabs him.

 _Rewind_.

* * *

The fifth time, Dongho goes for Daehyun, and Minsoo gets decapitated trying to stop him.

 _Rewind_.

* * *

The ninth time, Minsoo shoots Dongho in the heart.

 _Rewind_.

* * *

The tenth time - and this is all Daehyun can do - it's not Minsoo who finishes it at all.

No.

Instead, _Jaewon_ breaks out of his demented song and skewers Dongho in the stomach.

And Daehyun _screams_ , he screams like he never has before, because he's seen them both die so many times but he _never_ saw this coming.

Jaewon withdraws one claw-like hand from Dongho's stomach, beads of red dripping from his nails, and Minsoo stumbles back, horror shining in his eyes.

"No... no..."

Because for all Minsoo disagrees with Dongho, they're _family_.

Minsoo stumbles back a few more steps and trips, gazing up at Jaewon with wide, horrified eyes. 

Two things happen in perfect tandem, then.

Jaewon's claws come down-

and someone blows his head off. 

Daehyun stares, horrified, as the thing that was Jaewon slumps over, still impossibly standing. Minsoo stares at it, tears running down his cheeks, and as he reaches out with one bloodstained hand, the world explodes.

Daehyun and Minsoo are thrown backwards by the force of the blast, and Minsoo slumps against the wall, a black, festering scar across his chest. The Labyrinth disappears, and Daehyun stumbles to his feet, gaze landing on his saviors. 

"Minsung... ssi?"

Minsung stares at Minsoo, gaze dull, and he shakes his head, screwing his eyes shut. "Goddammit, Minsoo-yah..."

"Don't shoot him," Daehyun begs, and he _knows_ it's selfish, _knows_ this isn't something he can ask, _knows_ if they don't do it now, Minsoo will just turn into Jaewon.

But-

Daehyun's selfish.

Daehyun's selfish, and he's scared of being alone.

Minsung dips his head, and Daehyun catches sight of a tear rolling down his cheek, liquid made crystal by the dim light. "I could never."

They leave, and Daehyun screams and sobs and wails because _he is going to be alone_ , and he isn't strong enough to fix this.

* * *

The official story is that Dongho and Jaewon are dead because their car ran a red light.

That Minsoo is comatose because they ran a red light.

Daehyun sits in their dorm and laughs so hard he cries, because _how fucking hilarious is that_?

What a sick and twisted coincidence it is in the end.

* * *

Daehyun goes to visit Minsoo in the hospital.

It's not a wise decision by any means, but he has to.

Minsoo's wrapped in bandages, the sheets as white as his too-pale skin, and Daehyun sits down and grasps one papery hand and wonders _where they went wrong_.

Was it his wish?

Was it theirs?

No, he decides, it was his - for wishing for something so _weak_ when he could've wished Jaewon never got infected in the first place.

But.

He can go back, can't he?

He can go back and fix it. He can go back and make sure Jaewon doesn't get infected, make sure Dongho doesn't get killed by the one he loves, make sure Minsoo lives to see another day and isn't this husk of a person he's become. 

He can change _everything_. 

And if he can-

then doesn't he have to?

* * *

"You want to go back that far?"

Pluto flicks its ears and stares at him, eyes a sickening acid green that Daehyun appreciates.

It isn't red, after all.

"That would take more than just magic," he warns, and Daehyun nods. "It would take what's most precious to you."

"I don't care."

Daehyun squares his jaw, steeling his nerves. "I have to do it."

"...then do it."

Pluto flicks its tail, tilting its head slightly. "But never say I didn't warn you, Kim Daehyun."

"If this goes well, I won't have to."

* * *

The last time Daehyun goes to see Minsoo in the hospital, it's sunset.

He's sitting on one of the plastic hospital chairs, watching the way the sun reflects off Minsoo's dull silver hair. It's not an entertaining pastime, but it's one Daehyun considers important nonetheless.

Memorizing Minsoo as he is now-

it's something he has to do.

He rubs his thumb over Minsoo's palms, taking in the papery dryness of them. Dry from holding weapons, dry from lack of moisturizer - who can tell?

He runs his fingers through Minsoo's unwashed hair, pressing his nose to the elder man's scalp and trying to imagine it smells like strawberries. 

It doesn't, but he wishes it did.

"Hyung," Daehyun whispers, because if he doesn't say it _now_ , he's never going to say it. "Hyung, I'm going back in time."

Minsoo doesn't respond.

There's no chastising, no gung-ho approval-

nothing.

Daehyun doesn't know what he expected, really.

"It's gonna cost a lot," he continues, brushing his thumb over the back of Minsoo's hand, "but it's all gonna be worth it. 'Cause... 'cause then I can save you, hyung. I can save everyone."

Minsoo, once again, doesn't reply.

"Please wait for me," Daehyun whispers, interlacing his fingers with Minsoo's one last time. "I'm so sorry, hyung."

With his free hand, he reaches into his pocket, withdrawing a handgun with one single bullet.

"I hope you can forgive me."

The gunshot echoes through the empty room, and Daehyun doesn't even glance at the body.

No. 

Instead, he leaps out the window, blinking back tears and trying to ignore the ache in his chest.

* * *

He decides to rewind time in the dorms.

It's quiet and empty with Daehyun as the only occupant, dust settling on every surface and rooms untouched. 

He doesn't do it in Minsoo and Dongho's room, much as he'd like to.

Instead, he sits on his bed and transforms, eyes drifting shut as he starts to rewind time. 

It feeds on his magic, first, and that, Daehyun expected. 

But then it feeds on his memories. 

Daehyun's concentration nearly breaks as the memories of the past month slip away - all pushed towards this fuel - but even with that (with what?) it's not enough.

So he offers it his wish.

He offers it his wish, his desire, the only chance he has to change anything. He offers it _everything_ , all for this one attempt, because if this fails, what else does he have?

How else can he prevent it?

(prevent what?)

How else can he save them?

(save who?)

How else can he...

How...

...

One month earlier, Daehyun drifts into sleep, his memories and purpose left forgotten.

* * *

When Daehyun wakes up, he has the sinking feeling that something's going to go very wrong today.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by sharax's red light, rewind, and lockdown, as well as b.a.p.'s wake me up
> 
> yes daehyun was inspired by homura but better because homura sucks :) i will fight in the comments over this lool
> 
> and that's a wrap! thanks for reading whatever fics of this week you did, and i hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> keep a lookout for more to come!!
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
